The present invention relates to a module for an internal combustion engine containing an oil filter.
Modules for internal combustion engines which comprise and, in a spatially compact manner, accommodate various ancillary aggregates and components of the internal combustion engine are known from the state-of-the-art.
EP 0 898 060 B1 describes an oil module for internal combustion engines. Therein, it is provided that this known module is formed as a single structural unit comprising an oil filter, an oil cooler and a ventilation system with oil separator and that the module, as a whole, is flanged to the internal combustion engine. The crankcase ventilation gas flows out of the crankcase and into the oil separator via a transfer cross-section that is integrated in the flange connection, with the oil contained in the crankcase ventilation gas being separated from the oil in said oil separator. The separated oil is returned to the oil pan via its own oil return duct. Hence, this module requires a separate gas duct and a separate oil return duct.
In principle, it is known to provide automatic drainage of oil filters for internal combustion engines on replacement of the filter element. The oil filter of the module according to EP 0 898 060 B1 has the disadvantage that such an automatic drainage is not provided therein.
What is also known in this module from EP 0 898 060 B1, is that cooling water is supplied from the internal combustion engine, through the flange connection and into the oil cooler and, after having flown through the oil cooler, is then returned to the internal combustion engine. As regards the cooling water, the module does not assume any functions here, with the exception of the function of cooling the oil.